Helping Out
by YaoiLoverALaMode
Summary: "H-H-Hard? Pfffft. Wha t? N-Nothing hard over here but the walls and f-floor." Kaoru stuttered, blushing madly and tightening him legs to hide his dilema. Hikaru chuckled and licked Kaoru's ear. "I could help you know ." Hikaru responded.


**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. If I did, this would be an OVA (because the show is finished already) and this would not be called fanfiction. If you see something that you already know about, I don't own it.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot thought.**

**This is my first M rated fanfiction, so be nice. This account doesn't have any other fanfictions, because this is my official M rated stories account. But I do have some experience on writing fanfictions. Now to the story. Enjoy.**

Hikaru sighted. He was so bored! – And horny but that's not the point right now- Kaoru was taking a shower, so he didn't have anything else to do at the moment. Now that he thought about it, Kaoru was taking a rather long time… so Hikaru decided to investigate. He got up form the California king sized bed and walked over to the door of their private bathroom.

He leaned in on the door and waited to hear _sounds_. But there was only the _plat-plat _of the water dropping off the shower head and the low humming of Kaoru's voice. _**He's singing in the shower! Haha! **_Hikaru thought smiling slightly. A few seconds later, a squeak was heard, followed by a loud _thump_ and a "_**AH! DAMN IT!**_"

Hikaru quickly opened the door and ran inside, "Kaoru?" There was a small sob and "H-Hikaru?" The older quickly walked to his brother and slid open the curtains to find him lying on the tiles in a fetal position holding his knee close into his chest.

Hikaru couldn't help but to stare. The water droplets of water sliding of his twins only to be replaced by new ones from the shower head, the auburn hair a dark burnt auburn sleeked on the forehead of the younger twin…

A loud groan of pain interrupted Hikaru's trance. Hikaru quickly bent down, "Kaoru? What happened?" Kaoru opened his eyes to find Hikaru bending over him, wet from the shower making his white shirt become see through and stick to his body, showing off his muscular abdomen…

"Kaoru?" came a more concerned voice came into Kaoru's ears. "I-I slipped…" the younger one muttered, blushing at how close his- _wet_-brother was to him and how he had just thought about his own **brother.**

Kaoru felt his member start to grow hard, and the warm water was not helping.

He quickly sat up and crossed his legs, but unfortunately, Hikaru already noticed. Hikaru smirked at his brother and leaned to Kaoru's ear. "Kaoru~ is that a _hard_ I see~?" Hikaru whispered seductively. "H-H-Hard? Pfffft. Wha~t? N-Nothing hard over here but the walls and f-floor." Kaoru stuttered, blushing madly and tightening him legs to hide his erection. Hikaru chuckled and licked Kaoru's ear. **((OOC: LOL ALOIS MOMENT! You know Kuroshitusji/ Black Butler? *sigh* Back to the story. -_-)) **"I _could _help you know~." Hikaru responded.

"W-What? N-N-No! I-I don't need h-help! Plus, you're my _twin _and you have… _Haruhi._" Kaoru said, trying his hardest not spit the last _name _out. He hated the girl. She was taking away his brother little by little, but that was still to fast for him.

Hikaru growled inwardly, "I don't like her." He said roughly. "Huh?" Kaoru asked surprised, "I don't like her. _Now, can I __**help**__you?_ Mom and Dad are on business trips, and it's the servants' day off~…"Hikaru purred into Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru was about to say no, but then Hikaru open his brother's legs and pressed his own hard, but sadly, covered groin onto Kaoru's exposed and throbbing one. Kaoru yelped in pleasure and threw his head back. "I'll take that as a yes~" said Hikaru, moving his hips while pressing then on Kaoru's.

"B-But not—NNNH- h-here…" Kaoru said breathlessly, the blush covering his whole face and the tops of his ears. "Fair enough." Hikaru responded and picked up Kaoru, bringing him out of the bathroom and into their room. Hikaru put him on the bed, closed the bedroom door and locked it.

Kaoru sat up trying to comprehend what is about to happen. _**I'm going to let my brother take care of my problem. **_**I'm **_**going to let **_**Hikaru **_**take care of my **_**erection. **

Hikaru started to take off his wet clothes and walked over to his already naked brother. "Are you sure?" Hikaru said, blushing but ignoring the warmness of his face. Kaoru looked at him then at the ground, "Just start before I begin to think of how bad this idea of yours is." This made Hikaru smile. "Good."

Hikaru pushed Kaoru onto the bed and grabbed his brother's hard cock, making Kaoru give out a loud pleasure yelp followed by a moan. Hikaru started moving his hand up and down the penis shaft, each time going lower and lower and getting louder and louder moans and yelps from his current sex toy.

"H-Hikaru~" Kaoru moaned. Suddenly, he felt warm moistness on the tip of his groin, circling and licking the very tip then moving to the base. Then the whole tip was enclosed in warm moistness.

Hikaru sucked on Kaoru's dick, like there was no tomorrow, gaining lustful screams each time he went deeper. Kaoru began moving his hips subconsciously to Hikaru's rhythm. But then Hikaru took out his mouth, making the younger twin groan in protest but stop when lips were pressed on his mouth.

Hikaru licked Kaoru's bottom lip and Kaoru opened his mouth, letting Hikaru explore places of his mouth that have never been touched before. They moaned into the deep kiss, pressing and rubbing their bodies together, making Hikaru moan extremely loud. "God, Kaoru, could you be any warmer?" Hikaru said, licking and sucking his sibling's neck and going lower and lower until he reached the nipple and started nipping and sucking it, using his hand to rub and pull the other one.

Kaoru gripped the sheets and curled his toes. _**Too much, I'm going to cum quickly at this rate. **_As if on cue, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's member and squeezed it hard. Kaoru's eyes opened big, threw his head back, and he let out the loudest scream yet, gripping the sheet and bending his knees and toes as he let cum come out of him cock, landing on his and Hikaru's chest and stomach.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru panting and Hikaru leaned in until the tips of their noses were touching. "Did I help?" Kaoru nodded, his blush had calmed and was now only his cheeks, but he was still panting. "Great~" Hikaru purred.

Kaoru closed his eyes to slow down his breathing, only to open them to darkness.

He blinked a few times, "It was… a dream? Makes sense, we don't sleep in the same room anyways..." he whispered to no one in particular. "Must have been a pretty erotic one, too." said a familiar voice making Kaoru jump out of the bed and land on the hard carpet below.

"_**Damn it Hikaru! Stop scaring the shit out of me at random times!"**_ Kaoru yelled at him, trying to hide his blush remembering the dream. "Nnnnnnh, H-Hikaru~," Hikaru mocked, hugging himself and blushing slightly, "I-I'm going to—A-AH!" he finished. Kaoru looked at him completely terrified, "Y-You h-heard that?" he asked, eyes wide and flushed.

Hikaru smirked and nodded, "And by the looks of it, I did a pretty damn good job." he said, pointing to Kaoru's groin, which was standing tall under his underwear and plaid pajama pants. Kaoru coughed in embarrassment and Hikaru chuckled.

He got off of Kaoru's bed crawled to the place were Kaoru sat on he floor, "I didn't know I made you feel that way… Kaoru~" he said, putting his hand on Kaoru's groin and licking Kaoru's neck. "G-Go away you—NNNH—p-pervert." Kaoru said, pushing Hikaru off. "Heheh, ok. But first," Hikaru handed him a new pair of underwear, "you should change." Kaoru took the underwear and pushed Hikaru out.

"Goodnight…" he mumbled and closed the door.

**Hoped you liked it! I might continue it but I might not. Thank God for personal computers no? lol Please review. If you don't know where to review, you just have to click that button right~ **

**there. **


End file.
